


【乔樱】和幼驯染住在一个房间是否搞错了什么

by aaaoi



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaoi/pseuds/aaaoi
Summary: 第六话无责任脑洞，关于预告里同色浴衣、搂肩还有樱屋敷为什么在海边还穿那么多的脑洞我等不到周末了笔给我我来写第六话了！
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Kudos: 20





	【乔樱】和幼驯染住在一个房间是否搞错了什么

“为什么都在海边了，你这家伙还要穿这么多！！”

南城打量着樱屋敷裹得严严实实的上半身，和平时一模一样和服装扮的他正悠闲地坐在遮阳伞下喝饮料，而南城显然与他截然相反，只穿了条短裤就来到了海滩边上。

“严格防晒而已，我的工作毕竟需要保持形象——”樱屋敷打量了下南城，“不像某些人，晒成黝黑大猩猩也没关系。”

“你说什么？！！”

眼看着两人又要打起来，一旁的曆和兰加不知所措，暗影则像早已习惯了一样表示是小场面让他们自己好好放松一下就好不要管那两个人。

“卡拉，告诉他如果再这么暴晒会怎么样。”即便是度假状态，樱屋敷依旧随身携带着卡拉，哪怕被南城狠狠嘲笑果然离开AI就无法生活甚至无法娱乐。

“收到——按照现在的紫外线强度以及南城虎次郎的防晒等级，大约一小时左右会出现皮肤发红脱皮等现象，还会……”

“机器人哪来这么多话！”南城忿忿地打断了卡拉的声音，“来海边不就是为了晒太阳么？你可真无趣。”

“适当晒太阳可以促进新陈代谢。”樱屋敷一脸冷淡地补充着自己过来的原因，“当然，某只大猩猩是不会懂什么叫「适当」的。”

不想跟樱屋敷继续下去这种毫无营养的对话，南城走远去到了离海水更近的地方。不出所料，又是去搭讪了。那边的女孩们看到南城的身材纷纷惊叹着，也完全不介意被搭话这件事，甚至还伸手过去摸了摸肌肉。

那个大猩猩还是这么碍眼的招摇。秉持着眼不见心不烦的原则，樱屋敷靠在躺椅上闭上了眼睛享受着日光浴。

这么轻松无任何异常地度过了一个下午之后，二人在旅店的前台爆发了——

“为什么我要和四眼/大猩猩住一间啊？！！！”

两人得知被安排在了双人间之后怒视着对方，显然对这一决策感到很不满。这次订了两个房间，一个是套间可以住四个人，另一个是双人间只能住两人，其他四人似乎默默早就决定好了这样的安排。

还不是因为这种奇怪的默契现在连台词都撞了不是吗，其他人在心里默默吐槽着。其实双人间更宽敞一些，他们也是出于对前辈的尊重结果没想到这两人反应这么激烈，在思考着要不要调换一下的时候发现他们已经默认了这种安排一边争吵着一边走进了房间。

樱屋敷到达房间里的第一件事是先给卡拉充电然后才换上了室内穿着的浴衣，经过了一段时间的消耗已然电量不太够。白天卡拉的说法并没有错，此时回到室内的南城果然身上发黑发红甚至有些地方蜕皮，不过他本人对此丝毫不在意的样子，反而对着穿衣镜欣赏了一下因为晒黑看起来更加健美的身材。旁边的樱屋敷则嗤之以鼻，然后用手戳了下他后背上晒红的一块。

“哎哟痛痛痛！”被这么捅了一下，南城立刻感觉那一块皮肤有种烧灼般的痛感，虽然不强烈不过也需要缓缓，“四眼你突然干嘛？！”

“让你意识到卡拉的计算没错。”樱屋敷并未罢休，继续戳了另一块晒红的地方，看到南城龇牙咧嘴的反应后心情不错的样子。

“哈——？！你还在在意这种事啊？！”南城对他睚眦必报的态度很不满，但有些顾不上还嘴。

樱屋敷满脸都是「谁叫你不听卡拉的话」的表情，然后从行李里掏出一样东西，倒在手里一点然后涂在了南城的背上。

“如何？”

“哦，好像好了一些。”

清凉的膏体覆在晒红的地方，很大程度上缓解了晒伤的痛感。就这么给他涂抹了一圈后背，樱屋敷把膏体递给他让他自己来。

“我是为了预防晒伤带来的，没想到最后给白痴大猩猩用上了，实在有点浪费。”

“哈？！你都裹那么严实了还需要这个？”南城显然觉得有些不可思议。

“总会有意外情况。”樱屋敷推了推眼镜表示自己是绝对缜密的，不过显然现在也没有派上用场，樱屋敷的防晒措施让他和往常无异，站在南城旁边看起来更加白得发光。

“喂！混蛋猩猩……你做什么？”

没有任何防备，刚刚坐在一旁看戏的樱屋敷突然被按在了榻榻米上。意识到南城想干什么想起身但肩膀被按住了，力量方面他显然不是对手，只能干瞪着向自己逼近的南城。刚刚用过的芦荟胶盖子还没有盖上，似乎不小心就会被压到，樱屋敷下意识地想把它拿起来结果被南城抢先了，后者脸上不怀好意的笑容逐渐加深让他觉得不太妙，不过为时已晚。

樱屋敷浴衣的带子过于松散，轻轻一扯就整个掉在了一旁，从刚刚开始就只穿了一条短裤的南城挤了一些冰凉的胶体到手上，樱屋敷带着怒意瞪着他。

“喂！我的东西不是给你这么用、呃……”

话还没说完，身下就被一阵冰凉感入侵，忍不住闷哼一声结果反而让对方更加得寸进尺，手指肆无忌惮入侵着。不得不承认的是，因为有带着凉意的膏体，让入侵私密部位比平时更轻松了一些。

“小声点，隔壁还有其他人在。”南城这么提醒着他，手上动作却更加肆意地进出按压着，膏体化为液体逐渐化开，嘴上也没闲着，故意在胸口以上显眼的位置印下一个吻痕——反正这家伙也穿这么多，用不着担心被看到。同时手指悄悄入侵更深，在到达某一个点的时候故意多停留了一下然后突然按压了上去。

“哈啊……”忍不住闷哼出声，又意识到这个音量有些危险的樱屋敷咬紧了嘴唇，这幅表情反而让南城又让手指在那个地方多打转摩挲了一会儿，换来了对方的一个带着怒意的眼神，只不过眼睛被笼罩在一层因欲望而起的薄雾下实在没什么说服力。

带着凉意的液体越搅越多，还偏偏在这种情况下被对方的手指反复抚慰着敏感点，只觉得无法再忍耐下去，樱屋敷主动去扯开了面前之人的短裤，短裤之下的硬物早已高高耸起来，用手拨弄了一下示意可以继续，南城没有再客气直接挺身而入。

“哈啊、还真是……要命啊。”

南城忍不住这么说着，因为一边被凉凉的液体包裹着，另一边则正被灼热的内里紧紧绞着，这种冰火两重天的感觉让他觉得可能会比平时更快缴械投降。不过与此同时身下的人也是这么想着，在刚刚还冰凉的甬道里抽插的硬物只比平时更加让人不耐，没有循序渐进，被直直撞击着最深处，感觉下半身要燃起来了一般，忍不住开始迎合对方的节奏甚至双手攀附上面前之人的肩膀。

感受到难得的主动，南城不由得加快了频率，一下一下撞击着最深处，体液混合着刚刚被用作润滑的胶体让结合处变得湿润不已，在这样的冲击下两人几乎是同时到达了顶点。

温热的液体和冰凉的液体混在了一起让榻榻米的一角看起来有些微妙，偏偏在此时敲门声响起了，另外四个人在门外问要不要一起去吃晚饭。

“哦！马上就来——”

餐桌前的樱屋敷看起来心情不佳，不过其他四人只当是日常和南城赌气而已并没有放在心上。这时兰加说自己在附近找到了一处绝佳的滑道想要试试看，立刻得到了其他人的一致赞成。

“喂四眼，你能滑吗？”南城看起来是亲昵地搂过来樱屋敷的肩膀，不过实际上是为了耳语。

“……可以。”樱屋敷显然知道他是什么意思。虽然确实有一点影响——比如现在腰还有点酸，但自己还不至于因为这种程度就滑不了。

因为某些只有两人知道的原因，樱屋敷依然是全副武装地上阵，哪怕其他人都是只穿了旅馆里提供的浴衣，毕竟海边的晚上还是有些闷热的。曆由于受伤还未痊愈，被其他几人拦了下来做裁判。

“预备——开始！”

海边有一条很宽阔且没有人的柏油路，很适合作为滑道使用。几人就像平时在S的时候一样开始起步。对于这种不熟悉的场地，卡拉的作用很大。

“卡拉，计算角度。”樱屋敷做好准备后对卡拉下令。

“收到——”

“喂喂，薰，在这种地方还要靠计算，太没意思了吧？”南城贴着边缘从樱屋敷旁边路过，不忘丢下一句嘲讽。

“别用那个名字叫我！”樱屋敷瞪了他一眼，按照卡拉拟定的路线滑了过去。

海边的风有点大，夜晚的凉风缓解了闷热的气候，迎着海风滑过去只觉得心情奇佳，至于最终的结果反而没那么重要了，毕竟是在S之外的地方，大家还是秉持着娱乐为主的想法。

而最终还是樱屋敷占了优势，毕竟有着卡拉的完美计算，在不熟悉场地的情况下占据了绝对优势，超过南城的时候他露出了胜利的笑容然后加速到了终点。

不过他此时才发现因为刚刚的加速，酸痛的肌肉似乎更痛了，南城似乎早就预料到了这一点，故意无奈地叹着气伸出手扶了他一把，虽然遭到了狠狠的白眼。

答应和这家伙住一间绝对是这趟旅途的最大错误，樱屋敷此刻这么想着。

END


End file.
